Look up, reach out, and touch the falling snow
by fallenxone
Summary: Alfred just continued to face the sky with his eyes closed, laying contentedly in the embrace of a spirit long bygone, "I love it…" and somewhere, buried within the deep recesses of his mind, a voice replied to the wind, 'I Iove you too Vanya."
1. Meeting Ivan

Snow

* * *

"_To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it is necessary to stand out in the cold."

* * *

_

The boy's lithe frame shook violently as he trudged through the thick blanket of snow, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "Help!" He cried hoarsely as he continued to wander aimlessly in the barren, icy wasteland. "Anyone! Please! Is anyone out there!"

He stumbled on a rock and fell onto his knee, scraping his knees and palms in the process. He bit his chapped lips and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. After all, heroes do not cry and he was _the_ hero! He pulled his knees close to himself and blew gently at the wounds, "Ow…" he whimpered before he raised his voice and shouted desperately, "Please, help!" He wanted to go home! His 'adventure' out of town was not fun anymore!

"Are you alright?" The boy turned around to face the person behind him. He was quite sure there was no one near him! His eyes widened when he saw the man… or was he a giant? He shrank back and hugged his knees even closer. "Are you lost, ребенок (1)?"

He nodded speechlessly. The man, no… giant, had the fairest complexion and hair _ever_, almost like snow, and the most violet coloured eyes he has ever seen. The giant unravelled the scarf around his neck and threw one end of the beige scarf towards the boy while gripping the other end tightly. "I'll bring you back to town."

The boy gaped at the stranger. Tears of relief and gratitude prickled the back of his eyes and, with a sudden burst of energy; he threw himself towards the giant with the intention of hugging the life out of the giant.

Snow. The boy spluttered as he pushed himself off the ground where he had fell, face down, when the giant had dodged his 'attack'. "Why did you do thatttttt..." He whined pitifully, pouting adorably.

"I'm sorry, are you a human child? If a human touches me, I'll disappear." The boy scrunched his nose and tilted his head to a side in confusion. Disappear? The giant sighed at the boy's bewildered expression, "To disappear means to be destroyed… to no longer be around."

"Mister… you're not human?"

"Da." The boy covered his mouth in surprise. He almost made the one who was going to help him dis-disappear! He mumbled an apology and looked at the ground. But why would the man disappear? "Grab the scarf, ребенок, since I can't touch you. You're lost, da?"

The question quickly flew out of his mind. "Thank you!" The boy lunged at the giant again only to hit the ground again.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"S-sorry…" He hurriedly grabbed the end of the scarf near him and flinched at how _cold_ the scarf was. A gentle tug from the prompted him to stand up and stumble after the giant.

Walking slightly behind the way taller man, the boy looked around him curiously, taking in the sights that he could not enjoy earlier. The snowflakes floated around him delicately, like dancers performing an exquisite dance for his eyes only. He never realised how beautiful the snowflakes were, for all he had noticed about winter was the biting wind and icy weather. He wanted to reach out and touch the snow but he held back, as the snowflakes would definitely melt due to the heat of his body.

"Aren't you afraid?"

He looked at the man, "What?"

"Never mind." The man dismissed with a wave of his hand. He pointed straight ahead, "Just keep on walking straight here and you'll reach town."

The boy ran forward excitedly before he sudden stopped and turn around to face the man, his breath forming white clouds as he panted, "Will you always be here? Can I meet you again if I come back?"

"You do know of the dangers of winter, da? You are young, ребенок, the minute you are lost during winter, you would never return home for all that remains of you will be your cold, hard body da."

"I'm not afraid, because I'm a hero!" The man looked surprised before he chuckled. "Hey, don't laugh! By the way, my name is Alfred… what's yours?" The man stopped laughing and did not reply the boy's question. He stared at the boy unblinkingly and kept his mouth firmly shut.

"W-well, its alright if you don't want to tell me… um, I'll come back tomorrow with a gift to thank you so you better be here! Bye!" He turned around and ran as fast as he could, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips.

"It's Ivan, da." The boy opened his eyes in surprise before he whipped around but the man was no longer around. Where? He stared at the spot where the man had stood just seconds ago in bewilderment.

"Alfred!" He looked up at a familiar figure running towards him, and waved gleefully, his confusion flying out of his mind at the sight of his older brother. The newcomer glared at the boy and smacked him, "You idiot, running out of town like that! What if you died from the cold!"

"Sorry…" The boy whimpered and rubbed the area where he was hit before he grasped the out reached hand. "Iggy, do monsters and spirits really exist?"

The man raised a thick eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest? You have never believed in their existence… did you see something during your little adventure?" The boy shrugged. "They are creatures of legend… when I was younger, I often went on little adventures with my friends to find them. Of course we did not see anything though there was this one time…"

The boy stared at his elder brother with wide eyes and whined, "Well, don't stop, continue on Iggy!" The elder chortled at his brother's excitement.

"Every winter, you would be able to see faint glowing blobs of light, like will-o'-the-wisps, in the distance out of town and there was once when we secretly participated in a winter festival…" The man looked at the boy, "but it was only after the celebration that we realised that it was impossible for the people to hold a celebration out of town and we all had thought we participated in a monster's festival…" The older man gave the boy a secretive smile.

The boy just looked at the man with wide eyes and thought with amazement, 'So, Ivan really is not human after all…'

* * *

TBC

1: Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and Hotarubi no mori e

A/N: This story is inspired from the manga, hotarubi no mori e. It's a great manga, I strongly recommend it the story this fic is based off is the second story as the manga is made up of 4 oneshots. I was also inspired by a naruto fic – natsu no mori, between naruto and kyuubi. The idea just popped up into my mind after I read natsu no mori…

Hope you would enjoy this fic and thanks vicadin-tea for this idea!


	2. Leaving Alfred

Snow

* * *

"_The snow itself is lonely or, if you prefer, self-sufficient. There is no other time when the whole world seems composed of one thing and one thing only."

* * *

_

Alfred ran towards the outskirts of town with a bag gripped firmly in his hands. A huge grin spread across his face when he saw the familiar towering figure of Ivan in the distance. He could not believe it. He thought that the man – well, not really a human but who cares – would not come! "You came!"

"I didn't think you would really come back…" Ivan admitted as he stood like a statue.

Alfred's sky blue eyes widen, "You were waiting for me?" before a burst of joy shot through him and he attempted to pounce on Ivan… only to meet the ground again.

"You never learn, da?" Ivan asked, amused by the boy's bull headedness and forgetfulness.

Alfred just pouted before he gasped and quickly opened his bag. Rummaging through his bag, he fished out a bag of black and charred looking cookies, presenting it proudly to Ivan. "Here! I made these yesterday after I got home!" Ivan looked at the contents of the bag sceptically. He was no expert on human food but were cookies supposed to look that black? If he did not know they were cookies, he would have thought they were charcoal… "Oh! I forgot! Can you eat human food?"

Ivan nodded hesitantly and accepted the offered cookies. Holding it in his hand, he gulped before taking a bite and blanched. Looking at Alfred's expectant face, he had to force himself not to reveal how utterly _horrible_ the cookies tasted (1). It probably really tasted like the charcoal it looks like. Choking back the 'cookie', he shoved the rest of the cookies into his pocket, "It's nice, da. I'll keep the rest for later." But the smile from Alfred after his comment was worth his torture… after all, how long had it been since someone smiled at him? People always shy away from him… "I bring you to somewhere fun, da. No worries, I'll bring you back to town later."

"Okay!"

* * *

Alfred hopped cheerfully behind Ivan as they headed to an unknown destination. Looking at Ivan's back, he wondered whether he would ever reach Ivan's height. The man/spirit/non-human practically looms over him when they stand facing each other!

A sudden chill ran down his spine and out of a corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a shadow flitting pass him. Out of curiously, he turned to look, only to freeze in shock.

"Vanya, isn't that a human child?" The monstrous looking creature rasped as it stared unblinkingly at Alfred. "Can I eat it?" A wide vicious grin spread across its mouth, revealing huge gleaming, white teeth.

Ivan stepped in between Alfred and the monster, hiding Alfred behind his huge frame, "No. He's a friend of mine." Alfred stood quietly behind Ivan, careful not to touch Ivan as he resisted the urge to peek at the monster now that he felt safer with Ivan protecting him.

"Is that so… human child, do not touch Vanya, I'll eat you of you do!" It threatened Alfred menacingly. Alfred gulped and he stood slightly further from Ivan. He did not want to be eaten!

A sudden sneeze from Ivan rang loudly in the silence and the monster burst unexpectedly into a puff of smoke, leaving a beautiful lady with long platinum tresses and a fair complexion behind. The lady stared at Alfred and Ivan with wide eyes before she covered her face with a shriek and vanished into the snow. "A… woman?" Alfred looked up at Ivan confusedly, "What is she?"

"She is an ice maiden, da. They have the ability to transform and do so to lure in unsuspecting men." Looking at Alfred's horrified expression, he quickly added "But they are actually good creatures, da."

Alfred goggled at Ivan before squealing, "That's so cool! It's my first time meeting a monster!"

Ivan raised a brow at Alfred's quick and sudden swings in mood as well as his words, "Then what did you take me for, da?"

Alfred shrugged and stuck his hands into his pocket, not answering the question, as he really did not know how he viewed Ivan, "Are the two of you close? She seems to care a lot for you."

Ivan gestured Alfred to follow him. "Her name is Natalia, da. She sees herself as my younger sister."

"Oh… What kind of monster are you anyway, Ivan?" Alfred wondered aloud, looking at Ivan for an answer. "Oh yeah! Can I call you Vanya? That ice maiden, Natalia? She called you Vanya, right? Why?"

"You have a very short attention span, Alfred." Ivan noted. "Is it important to know what sort of monster I am? Yes you may use Vanya and Vanya is a diminutive form of Ivan, like a nickname."

"Cool! Vanya!" Ivan looked at Alfred, as if waiting for the reason why Alfred called him. "I just wanted to test your name out, you know? Vanya, Vanya, Vannnyaaaa~"

Ivan shook his head then quickly changed the topic, "Enough about me, tell me more about yourself, da."

Alfred was taken aback by the question before asking, "Are you interested?" not really expecting a heartening reply.

Keeping his gaze steadily ahead, Ivan only said, "I'm here because I'm interested, da?"

A huge grin spread across Alfred's face and a blush crept up his cheeks, "Well… I like the colour blue, being a hero, going on adventures, hamburgers…" and beneath his breath, he mumbled, "I like you as well… V-Vanya."

* * *

Alfred sneaked out from under the watchful eyes of Arthur and met up with Ivan daily. In those days, ice-skating in the pond, making snow angels, building snowmen and even the boring things made him immensely happy.

But in a blink of an eye, without both Alfred and Ivan noticing it, winter had come and gone.

"Alfred, spring is coming, da?" Ivan noted idly when he saw the blooming buds that had pushed pass the snow.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I would not be able to meet you for a while…" Ivan touched the shoots gently and frowned when they shrivelled and froze under his touch.

"Why?"

"I can only be around during winter, and as spring is coming… I don't think I would be able meet you after today."

Alfred look pensive for a moment before he shrugged, "Okay then." Ivan looked surprised at Alfred's nonchalant reply and slumped slightly, barely visible to the eye.

"Will I be able to see you again next year?"

The question was so soft and Ivan almost did not hear it but was glad that he did. A wide smile, rather uncharacteristic of him, spread across his face and he nodded, "Da. Let's meet when the first snow falls."

Alfred grinned at him, "Yeah, let's."

* * *

TBC

1: I won't be surprised if Alfred can't cook. Since (in canon) Alfred was raised by Arthur and in this fic, Arthur is Alfred's older brother and we all know that Arthur is the kind who can burn water.

A/N: To those who have read this fic, I'll like to thank you all so much! Especially DreamALltHopeALlt! You're my first reviewer!


	3. Don't touch me

Snow

* * *

"_Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow."

* * *

_

I began to long for winter. It feels strange, for me to view the season that I had hated the most so differently… Now, I began waiting for the first snow, wishing that the other seasons would pass by quickly and hoping that winter never ends. I want to spend as much time as I could with Vanya, and wish that the time for us to part, even if it is for a few hours, would never arrive.

Whenever I know autumn is coming to an end, I would always look anxiously at the sky, waiting for the arrival of the first snow. I did not care who I had to meet or what I had to do… Vanya was more important. The rest could wait. After all, I could only see Vanya during the winter while I can do everything else and see everyone else anytime I want.

Without fail, Vanya would be there, waiting.

* * *

I laid down on the snow with my arms and legs splayed out, gleefully making snow angels as Vanya sat near me, not doing anything in particular. "Come on, Vanya, I bet your angels will be way bigger than mine! Just play with me!"

"Nyet, I will not participate in such a childish and immature activity, da."

I frowned, because a hero never pouts, and was about to nudge him with my foot like how I usually do to Matty before the temperature dropped even further and, I swear, I froze, "Do not touch Vanya, human."

I rolled my eyes. Natalia is here, again. She would pop up from time to time, in her real form, to bug Vanya. I covered my mouth as I yawned, "Yeah, yeah, you've told me, like, a gazillion times." Pretending that I did not almost touch Vanya.

I propped myself up on my elbows to look at Vanya before flopping down on the ground again. I snickered at Vanya's predicament. Natalia was gripping tightly onto Vanya's arm again without, as usual, noticing Vanya's long-suffering expression. Poor, poor Vanya…

And the worst thing was, Natalia does not even notice how terrified Vanya is of her! I covered my mouth to hide the snickers that escaped.

"You have to be careful, brother, if that human touches you, you'll disappear." I stopped sniggering and tried to ignore the wrench in my heart when I heard that. The other monsters can touch Vanya but if I do, Vanya will disappear… it is so unfair, I could not help but feel slightly, just slightly though, jealous of Natalia.

Pushing myself off the ground, I tugged Vanya's scarf. "I want to skate." Even if I cannot touch Vanya, at least I can hang out with him! I stuck my tongue out at Natalia, taking pleasure in her disgruntled expression.

She turned to face Vanya with a pleading light in her eyes and I blanched. No way… is she… "Can I go too? Please brother?" She leaned closer and closer to Vanya as he tried to move away from her, spluttering.

"No way! Vanya is hanging out with _me_ and no one else! I booked him first." Who cares whether I sound possessive or not? There is no way Vanya would have fun with her around! She glared at me, and if looks can kill, I am quite sure I would be dead a few times over by now, before returning her gaze back to Vanya, silently pleading for him to contradict my words. Ha! Maybe in her dreams.

"Al-Alfred i-is right, сестра (1). I-I had pr-promised him I would i-ice-skate with him…" Vanya stuttered as he held both hands before his chest. She scowled even more before, with an indignant huff and a final glower at me, she disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. Thank goodness she did not insist on staying. That would have sucked. Shrugging, I stuffed my hands into my pockets before tilting my head towards the direction of the lake. "Come on, Vanya. Let's go!" Vanya just nodded indulgently with a particular light in his eyes. Does he know something that I do not?

* * *

"Ah crap…" I looked at the frozen lake before me before staring at my legs. I did not bring my ice skates with me… damn. Turning back to look at Vanya, I pouted at the amused expression on his face. "Meanie… you knew I forgot about the skates, right? You just wanted to get away from Natalia!"

The grin on his face widened, "I admit, getting away from Natalia was on the top of my priority list just now." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked away from Vanya. What should we do now? Hmm… ideas, ideas…

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together, looking at Vanya with a glint in my eyes. This would _so_ work since it is awesome! Reaching out, I grabbed his scarf and, with a firm tug since I know he wraps his scarf very tightly around his neck, pulled him onto the ice.

He stumbled, though I do have to admit I did slipped slightly, and I laughed, teasing Vanya for his clumsiness. "We do not have skates on, da?" he defended. I shrugged and walked carefully further onto the ice, all the while facing Vanya.

I tugged on Vanya's scarf harder, "Come on…" He rolled his eyes before slowly making his way towards me, eyes fixed firmly on the ice. I laughed again before trying to 'skate', sliding my shoes in an attempt to imitate the way I usually skate with proper ice skates on. I glided, or at least tried to, around him in circles while he stood at his chosen spot stubbornly. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

Vanya shook his head, frowning. How can this be fun if he does not participate? I continued to circle him. How to make him participate? Hmm…

My eyes widened when my body suddenly pitched forward, my hands instinctively moving before me to break my fall. Shit!

"Alfred!"

My breath caught in my throat when I saw Vanya's arms nearing me. He was going to touch… No! I twisted away from him and handed hard on my side. Ow…

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Vanya's stunned look and his still outreached arms. I gulped as I continued to stare at the ice and blinked furiously to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Vanya… Vanya almost touched me. Me, a human.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Unable to answer without my voice breaking, I nodded, all the while still keeping my gaze away from him.

"Vanya," I clutched my coat tightly when I finally looked up at him string into his violet eyes, "no matter what, you must never, never touch me. Okay? You mustn't!" I rubbed my eyes roughly to swipe away the few drops of tears and choked, as my breath got stuck in my throat, "Promise!"

The dam gave way and the tears I had desperately tried to hold back came streaming out. Through my blurred vision, I could only focus on Vanya, who was staring right back at me, as tears continued to fall.

"…I… promise…"

* * *

TBC

1: sister

Right, sorry for taking such a long time to up date but I didn't have much time to continue. I promise I would finish the whole thing by this week!


	4. Replacement

Snow

* * *

_The things we did last winter, and all the winters that had came and would come, I'll remember all summer long._

_

* * *

_

I stared at Alfred as he skated on the frozen pond, twirling and spinning around gracefully. He turned and stopped mid-spin to face me. "Come on, Vanya!" He beckoned me while grinning brightly before he skated over to the edge of the pond.

I was afraid to approach him, afraid that I would melt when I near him, melt from the warmth that he exudes. I did not want to disappear, did not want to leave his side.

"Come on!" Alfred punctuated with firm tugs on my scarf, carefully avoiding any contact with me. I sighed before standing up and my eyes widened slightly.

The question slipped out of my mouth before I could even stop it. "When did you grow so tall?"

Alfred looked surprised at my question before he stood slightly closer to me, but not close enough that we would touch, and compared his height to mine, using his hand as a measure. "Hey, you're right! Hmm… but I'm still not as tall as you."

I shook my head and chuckled, "No matter how tall you get, you still remain the same mentally…" Alfred huffed before pouting and crossed his arms across his chest. "How many winters have passed since we first met?"

I still remember the lost boy, stumbling and crying in the snow all those winters back. Now, the little boy have grown into a man… "Um, around seven? We met when I was 10 or something right? Since I'm 17 already, so yeah, around 7."

Seven… it has been seven winters already? I looked at Alfred and, for the first time, saw the differences and changes in Alfred. He has matured, was no longer a boy.

I followed Alfred obligingly, when his tugs on my scarf became even more insistent, and stepped onto the ice. "Aw, Vanya~ does it really matter if it has been 7 years or 70 years? You'll always be here, won't you?"

A smile crept onto my face, Alfred always knew the right things to say at the right moment, though he also has a knack for being too blunt at times, "Da…"

"Man, and I can't wait for the day when I will look older than you! Then you can no longer call me little one and all!"

I chuckled again, "You'll always be my little one. It doesn't matter how old you become."

Alfred flushed adorably before he looked away, "You always do that." He whined before he yelped and fell onto his rear. I made no moves to reach for him, no matter how much I want to, just as I have promised him. "You should have known better than to skate backwards, little one." Alfred pulled a face at the nickname I gave him and stuck his tongue out at me before pushing himself off the ice.

Alfred started to skate further away from me before skating in circles, "Hey Vanyaaaaa~" Alfred sang, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you ever get bored of me?"

I looked at Alfred with wide eyes, surprised at the question. "Why are you asking this question all of a sudden?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I'm supposed to be the one asking the question, not you, Vanya. Just answer my question." He skated closer to me, till he stood before me and stared into my eyes. His eyes are just like the sky, the azure skies that I have never seen and have only heard of. Was it even possible? For the sky to be this shade of blue… I have only seen grey, grey skies.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to bypass your age physically. I will keep changing while you remain the same… so, when I grow older, when I change a lot, when I become so old thatI can barely stand straight and run around with you like how I can do now, will you get bored with me? Would you find someone else to play with, someone else to accompany you? Will you leave me alone during winter?"

For the first time in so many years, decades even, I truly have nothing to say. Alfred was just standing before me, staring at me with such soulful, open eyes, baring his soul out for me to see, waiting for me to answer. I opened my mouth, but no sound escaped my throat. How I wish I could gather him in my arms, to reassure him, but I could not.

"N-no one would ever be able to replace you, Alfred. It doesn't matter if you grow older, change, anything. You would forever be Alfred. How would I ever grow bored of you? With your stupid antics, how _could_ I ever grow bored of you?" I ended with an amused smirk, wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

"Y-you! I was being serious!" Alfred cried with an outraged expression, taking a step back and jabbing a finger in my direction.

"So was I. And don't point, it's rude, though you might not be able to comprehend that, since you are still mentally 10 after all." I said with a chiding tone.

Alfred huffed before he skated away and stepped off the ice. I stood in the middle of the pond, unmoving, as I watched Alfred walk away from the pond after he removed his skates and slid on his shoes.

He stopped at a fair distance from the pond, his back still facing me as he asked, "Vanya, did you mean what you said? You know, about no one being able to replace me and all?"

I could not stop the smile that spread across my face. Alfred was so endearing! "Da."

Alfred turned to face me, with a smile that made my breath lodge in my throat and my heart freeze in my chest, "No one would ever be able to replace you as well, Vanya. No one."

* * *

tbc


	5. Don't forget me

Snow

* * *

_"The first fall of snow is not only an event; it is a magical event. You go to bed in one kind of world and wake up in another quite different, and if this is not enchantment then where is it to be found."

* * *

_

"You're an idiot, da?" Ivan noted aloud as he watched Alfred shiver in his leather bomber jacket.

"I just want to show off my new jacket to you!" Alfred said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm himself. The jacket may look cool but it provided poor insulation against the cold.

Ivan shook his head in exasperation before he shrugged off his coat and draped it over Alfred, pulling the coat on Alfred properly before unwinding his beige scarf and wrapping it around Alfred's neck.

"Won't you get cold?" Alfred asked as he pulled the coat around himself tightly, relishing in the warmth that the thick and heavy coat provided.

Ivan shook his head before he smirked and looked at Alfred with a raised brow, as if amused by Alfred's unwarranted concern, "Did you really think I would feel the cold, when I am a spirit who lives off the cold?"

Alfred pouted before stuffing his hands into his pockets, grumbling and stomping ahead of Ivan, "How was I supposed to know."

* * *

His nose was covered by Ivan's scarf and, unconsciously, Alfred took a deep breath. The scarf smelt like the snow and, oddly, like sunflowers (1). Forgetting about his irritation with Ivan, a small smile spread across his face; the scent that lingered on the scarf reminded him of Ivan, a creature that lives with the snow yet yearned so much for the sun, for the warmth.

"_If it was possible, Alfred, would you be able to bring a piece of summer with you when you visit me next winter?"_

Alfred reached into his pocket and fingered a box he had stuffed in there. Although it was difficult to find the piece of summer to give Ivan, one that would last till winter, he finally found it and he could not wait to show it to Ivan.

Flopping down on the ground once they reached their destination, Alfred waved Ivan over and patted the spot next to him. Once Ivan had settled down, Alfred thrust the box into Ivan's hands, mindful not to touch the man next to him. "Here."

Ivan raised a brow with a questioning light in his eyes before he opened the box and his violet eyes shot open in surprise. A dried and carefully pressed sunflower greeted him. "T-this…"

"You wanted a piece of summer right? Sorry it had to be dried and dead though… else it would have wilted by now." Alfred kept his gaze steadily on the ground, his cheeks flushed adorably, as if embarrassed by his gift.

Ivan resisted the urge to hug Alfred, "I never thought I would be able to see this… I have only heard of this flower from the other creatures. Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred blushed even more and he mumbled, "You're welcome." Steadily keeping his line of sight away from Ivan, Alfred did not notice the rare wide smile that had spread across Ivan's face. "Um… right. Uh, I was thinking…"

"You think?"

Scowling, Alfred retaliated, "I so do!" Whipping around to glower at the 'innocent'-looking Ivan.

"I'm sure." Ivan replied with an indulgent smile that one reserves for children. Alfred grinned triumphantly.

"Ha! You agreed! Of course I think!" Ivan looked at Alfred disbelievingly before shaking his head. After knowing Alfred for seven years… what did he expect? "Anyway, I'm thinking of moving to Alaska or something."

Ivan blinked at the sudden change in the topic before Alfred's declaration sank in and frowned. "I mean…" Alfred continued hesitantly after seeing Ivan's furrowed brows, "I can only meet you during winter, right? And isn't Alaska always covered in snow or something?"

"D-da."

"Cool! So if I live there, I would be able to see you, like, everyday, right? From January till December… Man, I can even celebrate my birthday with you!" Alfred flopped down onto the snow and stared up into the sky with a goofy smile. He could just imagine the days where the two of them would spend together, every single day.

Ivan's face fell and he bit his lips. He looked at Alfred and, after a moment of hesitation, forced the following words out of his mouth, "Alfred… let me tell you about myself."

Alfred turned from his gaze at the sky to look at the spirit. Even the normally obtuse teen could tell the shift in the atmosphere and kept tactfully silent. "We're only able to meet during winter… have you ever wondered why?" Ivan scooped up a handful of snow and stared at it, "I am unable to exist without the snow. When the snow falls during winter, I would appear. When winter fades to spring and the snow melts, I would ease to exist as well… I am the snow."

"Alfred, it's okay if you forget me." Their eyes locked, blue meeting violet, and Ivan held out the handful of snow to Alfred. "A snow spirit is a being that is dependant on the snow… and when snow comes into contact with the warmth of a human, the snow would melt and disappear, just like how I would when a human touches me. I live a very unstable life. You'll always-"

"Vanya," Alfred interrupted, "do you know I think of you even during summer and spring and autumn?" A whimsical smile spread across Alfred's face as he pushed himself up and leaned back on the heels of his palm, speaking as if he did not hear what Ivan had said. "One day, time will break us apart. I'll continue growing older and older while you would remain the same. But even though it's like this, until that day… let's always be together! So please, never forget me."

And Ivan understood the silent plead. Because Ivan saw in Alfred's eyes, a fire that burnt brightly with the determination to keep Ivan by his side for as long as possible – the unspoken promise of never allowing Ivan to disappear and slip through his fingers, the promise that it would be Alfred who 'disappears' in the end and not Ivan – never Ivan – because Alfred would not allow it.

"Da, I promise."

* * *

TBC

1: I have no idea whether a sunflower has a smell or not


	6. The Winter festival of Monsters

Snow

* * *

"_The future lies before you, like paths of pure white snow. Be careful how you tread it, for every step will show."

* * *

_

They were looking at the stars and, for a moment, Alfred wondered if Arthur and Matthew would be worried about him staying out so late before waving off the thought. Lolling his head to a side, he looked at Ivan, who lay next to him, and grinned when Ivan stared back.

"Monster festival?" The teen asked again, trying to confirm what Ivan had just told him.

Ivan rolled his eyes and corrected, "No, it's the winter festival of monsters."

"Isn't it the same? There's no difference!" Alfred argued.

"The phrasing is different."

Alfred raised a brow and thought incredulously, "Phrasing?" before replying, "Riiight… the phrasing… okay… so? What about this winter festival of monster?"

"When you were younger, I was afraid that you would be frighten so I never brought you to attend one before but can you afford to return home later than usual today? I've been wanting to bring you there."

Alfred's eyes widened before he shot up from his back and turned to face Ivan excitedly, "I want to go! Bring me, bring me, bring meeeeeee!" Ivan laughed at Alfred's enthusiasm before beckoning him to follow when they were both on their feet. "Vanya, would it be scary? Since there would be so many other monsters there as well."

"Don't worry, the festival is similar to human ones. It is a festival that imitates those of humans." Then, with a gentle smile, he assured, "I'll protect Alfred."

Alfred stared, wide eyes, at Ivan before a flushed crept up his face and he bit his lips to stop himself from grinning too widely, "When you say things like that, I just want to pounce on you."

Ivan looked away, into the distance, at the faint blobs of light that glowed in the distance, "I'm telling the truth." And Alfred could no longer hold back his smile.

* * *

"Wow, it's almost the same…" Alfred gasped as he stared at his scene before him, eyes wide with amazement. "Do the monsters pretend to be humans?" He asked, as he looked at the various monsters in their human forms walking all over the place.

"Da, it's really outstanding! Sometimes when humans secretly join the festival, you can't even tell the difference."

Alfred giggled and murmured to himself, "He's talking about Artie!"

"Who?" Alfred flashed a secretive smile and shrugged, refusing to answer Ivan's question. As the pair neared the festival, Ivan held out an end of his scarf to Alfred, "Here, hold on to this or you'll get lost."

Alfred nodded and grabbed onto the scarf before giggling, "It's like a date."

"It is a date." The abrupt and unexpected answer caught Alfred off guard for a moment before he grinned, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Running in front of Ivan, Alfred tugged on his end of the scarf impatiently, "Well, then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

tbc


	7. Warm Snow

Snow

* * *

_"We build statues out of snow, and weep to see them melt."_

_

* * *

_

I was still grasping tightly on Vanya's scarf as we left the festival behind. His back still looks as broad and wide as ever, even after all these years, and I could not help but pout at the injustice. Why am I still shorter than Vanya!

"Alfred…" Vanya kept his eyes firmly ahead and I tilted my head to a side before squinting. Are Vanya's ears red? No way, is he blushing? "I... I want to see Alfred everyday as well."

What is Vanya taking about? Why is he suddenly-Oh! My eyes widened and my jaw slackened as his words sank in before blood rushed to my face. (1)

"I want to see Alfred everyday, not only during these few months but throughout the year too." We stopped walking and Vanya turned to face me, his normally pale face red. "I want to celebrate your birthday with you as well… I want to do everything with you."

My grasp on Ivan's scarf tightened and I swear my heart stopped. "I-I-I…"

Vanya chortled before he leaned closer to me, our noses almost touching, and I could feel his cold breath on my lips. "There is no need for you to answer me Alfred. I just want you to know." But I want to answer, I want to tell him how I feel, I want to tell him everything!

The light patter of footsteps came from behind and I turned, distracted from my thoughts, to see a boy around the age of 10 running in our direction. He is probably one of the monsters with the humanoid form of a child.

"Ah!" I took a step forward unconsciously with an outreached arm to grab the boy when he tripped but Vanya beat me to it and managed to grab the boy before he fell down.

I walked passed Vanya and kneeled down before the boy, ruffling his hair as if he really is a human boy even though he is most probably a monster who is way older than me. "Hey kid, be more careful next time." The boy nodded before muttering a quick thank you and running off again.

I shook my head before turning back to face Vanya, "Man, the monsters really act like…" The rest of my words were stuck in my throat as I stared, horrified, at Vanya.

He was just standing there, as if rooted to the spot, as he stared at his hands that were shimmering and slowly turning translucent. My throat went dry and I croaked, "V-Vanya?"

"_Sometimes when humans secretly join the festival, you can't even tell the difference"_

No, no, no, no, no! "That child just now… he's a human?" I shrieked, paralyzed by the sight of Vanya slowly disappearing before my eyes, by the thought of Vanya leaving me.

Vanya did not answer me but continued staring at his now translucent hands before a huge grin overtook the shocked expression on his face and he spread his arms wide open, "Come Alfred, I can finally touch you!"

I took a hesitant step forward, then another, before I fell into his arms and wrapped my own around him as I felt his arms hold me tight. "Please, please, please! Don't leave me, Vanya!"

I gazed into his violet mesmerising eyes as I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes. I never, ever, want him to disappear! I never want to be alone during winter! He shook his head then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine before lifting his head and mouthing a few words.

The solid body in my hands scattered into a flurry of snowflakes, leaving only Vanya's beloved beige scarf and coat behind and I sank onto my knees as I hugged his clothes close to myself, shakily taking a deep breath.

Only the faint scent of sunflowers and snow lingered behind and I could not hold back the dry, heaving sobs that escaped. Vanya...

A hand landed on my shoulder and I glanced back. It was Natalia. She glared at me and snarled, "I hate you. You took brother away from me." I bit my lips and my chest ached. I did not need her to tell me that! Then, her expression softened, "But, thank you." I frowned, confused by the sudden change.

"No matter how much I wanted to be with brother forever, in the end, brother wanted to touch other humans… to touch you so much." She looked away and her grip on my shoulder tightened, almost as if she was trying to comfort me. "He could finally feel your warmth. That was all he ever wanted. So thank you, for fulfilling brother's wish."

I buried my face into Vanya's scarf as Natalia and I mourned silently in the snow. My chest hurts and my tears keep falling. Would I ever be able to look forward to the coming of winter any longer? No, probably not. But, I can still feel Vanya's cold lips upon mine, feel his strong arms around me and remember his warm, warm smile on his face before he disappeared. Would I still love winter?

It started snowing again.

* * *

1: refer to chapter 5


	8. Epilogue: Your arms around me

Snow: Epilogue

* * *

"_The pure air and dazzling snow belong to things beyond the reach of all personal feeling, almost beyond the reach of life. Yet such things are a part of our life, neither the least noble nor the most terrible."

* * *

_

"Al, wait up!" Alfred turned around and grinned at the sight of Matthew trying to catch up to him.

"Come on, hurry up! You were the one who waited to come with me, right?" Alfred laughed as he beckoned to Matthew.

The brothers ran, Alfred leading the way with Matthew following, towards the outskirts of the town they lived in.

"Is this where you will go every winter?" Matthew asked as he panted, hands resting on his knees. Alfred was not even breathing heavily.

"Yeah, especially when it snows. The whole place would be transformed, I tell ya!" Alfred exclaimed as he spread his arms wide, gesturing to the surroundings.

Matthew rolled his eyes and straightened up after finally catching his breath, "It's not even snowing yet."

Alfred smirked before pointing to the sky and Matthew looked up. "Any moment now, it'll start snowing. 5,4,3,2,1…"

Matthew gasped as, indeed, small white flecks started drifting down from the greyish coloured sky. It really was snowing. He turned to look at his smug looking brother with wide eyes, "How… how did you know?"

Alfred shrugged before he turned his gaze to the sky as well, his eyes softening at the sight of the snowflakes floating down delicately from the sky, "Don't know. It's just this feeling I get… it'll always pull me to this place just in time to see the first snow."

Matthew frowned. "But you have never ran out of the house to watch the first snow before… it was only after you found that scarf in the attic and refused to let it go… You hated the snow before." (1)

Alfred smiled melancholically as he reached up to finger the beige scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. "Really? I didn't notice."

"Maybe… Maybe that scarf is cursed! Arthur told us before, didn't he? This scarf belonged to one of our ancestors who froze to death during winter, out in the snow!"

Alfred laughed and waved off Matthew's concern before musing idly, "I don't really mind dying in the snow…" then chuckled at Matthew's alarmed expression, "Oh, come on! I was joking! You didn't think I was being serious, did ya?"

"Please don't joke around like that, Alfred." Matthew replied before sighing, "Do you really like the snow so much?"

Alfred did not answer as he gazed steadily at the sky, at the snow flecks that danced gently around him, and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, taking in the odd mix of the scent of sunflowers and snow that lingered on the scarf, and felt a pair of cold arms wrapping around him from behind in a familiar gesture, just like how they do every year.

He knows he is supposed to feel alarmed, supposed to feel unnerved by the arms wrapped firmly around him. Instead, he feels safe and contented in this cold, and yet warm, embrace.

And just like every year, the wind that picks up near him would whisper in his ear, gently and soothingly, like the voice that would greet him in his dreams, like the lips he sees every time he closes his eyes, that would mouth the same words, "I love you…"

Alfred leaned back on his heels, as if trying to lean further into the embrace and murmured a reply beneath his breath.

"What?" Matthew asked when he heard Alfred voice, but could not make out the words.

Alfred just continued to face the sky with his eyes closed, laying contentedly in the embrace of a spirit long bygone, "I love it…" and somewhere, buried within the deep recesses of his mind, a voice replied to the wind,

_I love you too, Vanya.

* * *

_

_End_

1: canon Alfred dislike the cold right?

_A/N: For those who have been following this story, thanks so much for being patient and all and so sorry for breaking my promise of finishing my story earlier. Ended up getting quite busy. _

For those who are wondering, yup, the ancestor of this Alfred and Matthew who froze to death during winter was the original Alfred. The original Alfred still went out everyday to where he and Ivan met everyday during winter. Actually wanted to write a sequel where Ivan comes back as a normal human and all but I don't have the time. My 'O's are coming up and I need to study! Plus I don't have much inspiration for that story...

Much thanks to all reviewers! I hope you all were satisfied with this story.

Disclaimer: The characters and original plot do not belong to me! The plot comes from 'Hotarubi no mori e' though I changed some parts to fit this story.


End file.
